Butterfly Kisses
by KPFan
Summary: I will not give it away! I will not I refuse! You have to read it to know! Please? CHAPTER 18 IS UP!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Well... they say some of your greatest ideas just pop in your head... well... this popped in my head, but it might not be great! Oh well review anyways! This is the prologue.

Kim stood there looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe this day had come so fast. College was over already and she was standing there in front of the mirror about to embark on her new life... Their new life. She pressed her hand down on her dress and smoothed a wrinkle out of it. Her dress was long, sleaveless, and white with beaded decorations at the torso.

"Kim... Are you ready?" asked Mrs. Possible. The joy on her face shown through.

"Mom, how do I look?" she asked.

"Lovely... Honey. Come on... It's almost time!" she rushed.

"Alright..." she said walking out the door.

"You look beautiful..." complimented Mr. Possible as he took her arm. "Nervous?"

"Yes..." she replied.

Kim stared down the isle at her future husband. Now a few years ago she would have expected Josh Mankey to be there, but now she didn't know why she ever wanted Josh there. When the guy who was all she ever could possibly want was right there under her nose.

The music began to play as Kim began to walk down the isle. She looked over to her dad out the corner of her eye just in time to see a tear run down his face. She looked over to the Bride's maids to see her Mom and Monique smiling. Then, she looked over to the Best man. There was Wade... in the flesh! Finally, to the love of her life... Ron Stoppable. He looked serious... which wasn't like him at all... then she noticed Rufus in his front pocket. This made her want to laugh, but she held it back. As her dad gave her away she stepped up beside Ron knowing, without a doubt, this was the best day of her life.

Author's Note's (agian!): Review please! I'll update as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 1: The Perfect Life

Authors Note: I got two reviews! :D It may not sound like much to you... BUT IT IS TO ME! :D Any ways... thank you for the reviews! Again... I do not own Kim Possible... in any way what so ever.

Chapter 1: A Perfect Life

It was a month after the honey-moon and all was going great. Ron had married his best friend and had the greatest job in the universe, the manager at Bueno Nacho. Sure, it didn't pay as much as some high classed business man, but it was more than enough to get by. Life could not get any better.

Ron tossed some bags into the back of his car, hopped in front, and put the key in the ignition. He cranked the car and turned the radio on as he pulled out of the Bueno Nacho parking lot and headed down the road to his house. As he drove he thought about the phone call he had gotten just an hour ago. It was Kim. She was excited about something and could not wait to tell him. The thought of what it could be had been on his mind ever since. Thinking about it made time pass quicker.

Ron pulled into his drive way, turned off the ignition, got the bags out of the back, and walked to the front door. 'Kim must be making dinner...' he thought as he sniffed the air after he had opened the door. He shut the door and sat his things down beside the door. He walked into the kitchen only to find Kim standing over the stove stirring something with one hand and holding a cook book in the other. 'She's so beautiful!' he thought as he walked up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?!" he asked.

"Monique?!" she laughed.

"No!" he replied. Kim turned around staring Ron in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Hey..." he said. "Whatcha cooking?!"

"It's suppose to be soup..." she replied scooping some up and slowly pooring it back down into the pan.

"How about some Naco's?!" he asked.

"You brought some?!" she asked hopefully.

"Don't I every night?!" he replied.

"You have yet to fail..." she said dumping out the so called soup into the sink.

"Nope, I haven't!" he replied as he got the bags beside the door. Kim smiled at him.

Ron got everything out and began to sit everything on the counter top. One in front of her, another in front of him, and a small one next to him for Rufus. He took a seat across from Kim.

"So what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"What did you want to tell him?!" repeated Rufus in his small squeaky voice. Kim smiled at Rufus, then at Ron.

"Well..." she began trying to find the words as a smile spread across her face. She began to draw invisable circles with her finger on the counter top.

"Well... what?" he asked curiously taking a bite out of his Naco.

"Ron..." she began. "I'm pregnant..."

Ron dropped his Naco instantly and fell back in his chair. Rufus fell from the counter top on top of him.

Author's Note: Review!!! I DEMAND YOU REVIEW! 'crys' please?!


	3. Chapter 2: Perfect lives don't last fore...

Author's Note: I'm getting reviews! I'm sooooo happy! 'crys' Any ways... I do not own Kim Possible yada yada yada... and so on...

Chapter 2: Perfect lives don't last forever...

Eight months later...

Those eight months passed by like precious seconds. Kim looked as if she had swallowed a basketball, and Ron was excited... too excited. He was picking out outfits and toys, and they didn't even know what the baby's gender was, yet. Kim didn't want an ultra sound to see what it was going to be. She wanted to be suprised. They didn't care what it was as long as it was healthy... but they had fake arguments about it. Ron was rooting for a boy, and Kim a girl. Nothing could break their perfect bundle of life... until one day.

The day had begun like any other day. They ate breakfast together and Ron left for work. Kim layed around the house until about noon. Then, she began to clean. She had completed the downstairs and had went upstairs to begin cleaning their room. Then the cordless phone rang. Kim answered it.

"Hello..." she said.

"Hey! Whatcha doing?!" asked the voice. Kim knew immediately it was Ron.

"Nothing much... just cleaning." she replied.

"Well I called to tell ya that I'm gonna be working a little late today. I won't be home til about 5:30... 6:00 the latest." he told her.

"Alright." she said as she walked over to the window and opened it.

"Hey Kim..." began Ron. "Sit back and relax. Don't worry about cleaning I'll do it."

"I'm alright." she told him.

"Well don't work yourself to death." he told her, but something told him he should just go home then. He didn't. "I love you...."

"Love you, too" she replied as she turned the phone off and it slipped out of her grasp and out the window onto the roof.

"Arg!" she grunted.

"Guess I'll have to climb out there and get it." Kim climbed out of the window, hanging onto the sill, and reached her hand out to grab the phone. She couldn't reach it. So she let go of the sill and grabbed the phone.

"Got it!" she said, but as she tried to climb back to the window she slipped and fell to the edge of the roof. She sat there hanging as long as she could. She cried for help but yet no one heard.

"HELP ME!" she yelled, her fingers slipping. She could hold on no longer and her fingers let go of the edge of the roof and she fell to the ground on her back, hitting her head on the grill on the way down. It knocked her out completely.

Author's Note: Don't kill me! AHHHH! 'runs away' REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3: I Believe

Author's Note: I'm getting more reviews! This makes me happy! 'crys' Any ways... I do not own Kim Possible any anyway what so ever for if I did I would not be writing this it would be on TV... blah blah blah! or the song...

Chapter 3: "I Believe"

"See ya later Ron!" yelled one of the employee's from the back.

"Later..." said Ron as he walked out. Then as he looked over to his car he saw Monique pull in beside his.

"Ron!" she yelled as she parked her car and got out. "Have you heard from Kim?"

"Well, I called her around lunchtime and told her I'd be a little late, and I'm about to be even more late if I don't..."

"I called her today..." she interupted him. "and I never got an answer. I'm worried something might have happened to her."

"Well she's been cleaning. She probably didn't get to the phone in time." he told her trying to calm her down.

"Six times Ron! I called her six times, and six times I didn't get an answer!" she told him raising her voice. Ron's face showed he was now worried.

"Come on Monique! We'll take my car!" he yelled running the rest of the way to his. Monique hopped in and they were on their way to the house. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds while they were in the car. Until Ron broke the silence.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong." he said trying to calm Monique down, but in his mind he didn't know.

"Were here!" yelled Monique as they pulled into the drive way. Ron and Monique walked up the steps and to the door. Neither noticed the red headed girl laying on the ground behind the grill at the end of the house.

"Kim!" yelled Monique.

Silence...

"Kim!" yelled Ron.

Silence...

"Ron... something's not right..." said Monique.

"I know you take the upstairs and I take the downstairs." he told her.

"Alright" she said running up the stairs as Ron searched the kitchen. Then, he walked into the living room.

"Well, she must have been in here the TV's on..." he said turning around and walking into the laundry room. He walked back out and then into the back yard. He didn't find her until he walked around front.

"Kim!" he yelled as he ran to her side. "Monique she's out her!" Ron lifted Kim's head up. He noticed the cut on the top of her head. He immediatly checked for a pulse. At first it felt like nothing, but there was something there.

"Ron! What happened?!" yelled Monique running beside him.

"I don't know!" he answered. "Hurry and call the ambulance!"

Monique immediately noticed the phone right next to Kim. She picked it up and dialed 911 and explained the situation.

"Their on their way!" she told him. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know!" he responded in a panic. "I just hope the ambulance gets here soon! I don't know CPR!"

"It's ok Ron their here!" she yelled as the ambulance pulled in.

3 hours later "

Mr. Stoppable?" asked the doctor.

"That's me!" answered Ron getting out of his chair and rushing up to the doctor.

"We preformed a C-Section on your wife and delivered a healthy baby girl, but your wife..." began the doctor.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron as a sign of more worriement came upon his face.

"I'm sorry, but your wife past away during the C-Section." said the doctor.

Ron was silent as the doctor walked away. He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. This couldn't have happened! How could it have happened... Ron sat back down in he chair and cried.

The next morning...

"Mr. Stoppable would you like to hold your daughter?" smiled the nurse.

"Yes..." he said as he took the child in his arms. She looked just like her mother.

_'Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin _

_I feel you come back again _

_And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side _

_Like the tears were never cried _

_Like the hands of time are holding you and me _

_And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were _

_I don't have to hear or see, _

_I've got all the proof I need _

_There are more than angels watching over me _

_I believe, I believe '_

Ron stared at her stretching her hands out. He could not believe two people could look so much alike.

_'That when you die your life goes on _

_It doesn't end here when you're gone _

_Every soul is filled with light _

_It never ends and if I'm right _

_Our love can even reach across eternity _

_I believe, I believe'_

He stared at her with amazement not hearing the nurse trying to talk to him.

_'Forever, you're a part of me _

_Forever, in the heart of me _

_And I'll hold you even longer if I can _

_The people who don't see the most_

_Say that I believe in ghosts _

_And if that makes me crazy, then I am _

_'Cause I believe '_

"Mr. Stoppable?! What do you want to name her?" she kept asking.

_'That when you die your life goes on _

_It doesn't end here when you're gone _

_Every soul is filled with light It never ends and if I'm right _

_Our love can even reach across eternity _

_I believe, I believe _

_There are more than angels watching over me _

_I believe, I believe_ '

"Oh... Kim... Kimberly Ann." he replied.

Author's Note: Ok... this was my first time trying a song fic! So don't get mad at me if I didn't do it perfectly .dodges tomatoes. REVIEW! New chapter up soon!


	5. Chapter 4: 3 years later

Author's Note: YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY LIKE ME! 'catches flowers' Anyways... I think it will be about two more chapters until the story is finished... I'm not sure... ENJOY!  
  
3 years later  
  
"Daddy!" said the child running up to Ron and giving him a big hug.  
  
"Good Morning!" he said picking her up. "You ready to go to Aunt Monique's?"  
  
"I don't wanna go!" she cried. "I want to stay home with you!"  
  
"Well I have to go to work..." he explained to her. "But I'll be home soon!"  
  
"Promise?!" she asked.  
  
"Promise. Now go get your stuff!" he yelled to her as she ran up the stairs.  
  
Ron climbed up the stairs to go get his daughter. He knew she wouldn't come down unless he came and go her.  
  
"She's not in her room..." he said as he walked by. "Must be in my room."  
  
Ron walked to his room and looked in. There was Kimberly next to the window leaning on the window sill watching the birds.  
  
"Kimberly!" yelled Ron running over to her and grabbing her. "Don't you ever let me catch you next to that window again! You could have fell out!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." she said as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"It's ok... you just worried me." he told her wiping the tears away. "Come on let's go to Monique's!"  
  
"Ok... Can Rufus come with me?" she asked.  
  
"Sure..." he told her as he took Rufus out of his pocket and handed him to her. She squeezed Rufus tight like a doll.  
  
"Can't breath!" squeaked Rufus.  
  
"Sorry..." she told him sitting him on her shoulder.  
  
Ron drove to Monique's. As soon as he pulled into the driveway a little dark haired boy came running out.  
  
"Ron!" he said as he ran up to the car door.  
  
"Hey Blake!" he said getting out. "Rufus will be joining you two today!"  
  
"Rupus?!" he asked.  
  
"Rufus..." he corrected him. "He's a naked mole rat."  
  
He took Rufus out from the back and put him in Blake's hand.  
  
"RUPUS!" he yelled as Ron got Kimberly out.  
  
"Where's your mom at?" he asked Blake.  
  
"Inside!" he yelled following Ron and Kimberly as they walked inside.  
  
"Hey!" greeted Monique as they walked in. "Hey Kim!"  
  
"Aunt Monique!" yelled Kimberly running up to her and giving her a hug.  
  
"You two go on and play and I'll set you two's breakfast out in a minute." she told them as they ran off.  
  
"Rufus came with her today." he told her.  
  
"That's fine." she told him. "How you doing?"  
  
"Fine..." he told her watching Kimberly and Blake playing in the other room. "She was next to the window today..."  
  
"Ron..." began Monique.  
  
"I know what your going to say. I can't keep her away from what happened all her life... but I can try." he told her.  
  
"Ron what happened to Kim was an accident..." she told him. "Nothing you could have done could have prevented it."  
  
"Yes I couldv'e." he responded. "Something told me to come home but I didn't."  
  
"Ron..." Monique began.  
  
"I got to get to work." Ron cut her off. "Tell Damian I said hi"  
  
"Alright..." said Monique as he walked out the door.  
  
That Night  
  
"Goodnight Daddy!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek as she got under the covers.  
  
"Goodnight!" he said as turned the lightout.  
  
"Leave the door open!" she yelled.  
  
"Ok..." he smiled walking out and down the hall. Then he stopped and began to look at his wedding picture on the wall. "Kim..."  
  
"Daddy..." he heard a voice down the hall. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." he told her as she walked up to him.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked looking up at the picture.  
  
"That's me... and your mother." he told her.  
  
"Who was she?" she asked. Ron took the picture down and sat down against the wall.  
  
"Come over here." he told her. She came over and sat in his lap. "That's your mother right their." he told her pointing to Kim leaning next to him.  
  
"She's pretty..." she said.  
  
"She was..." Ron told her. "She was one of the best possible people you could ever meet."  
  
"Better than Aunt Monique?" she asked Ron paused for a minute.  
  
"Yes, better than your Aunt Monique, but just a itty bit!" he smiled showing the small amount with his fingers.  
  
"She must have been really nice." she said.  
  
"She was..." he told her. "You look just like her."  
  
"Really?" she asked looking up at Ron.  
  
"Yea." he told her.  
  
"What was her name?" she asked.  
  
"Kim... Kimberly Ann Possible, but when we got married her last name became Stoppable." he told her.  
  
"She has the same name as me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yea she does." he told her, but then the question he dreaded was asked.  
  
"What happened to her?" she asked. Ron sat there silent for a while. Then he finally answered.  
  
"She grew wings... and flew to heaven." he told her.

Authors Note: One more chapter! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Review!!! PLEASE! By the way thanks Whitney Kristen for the boy's names! Also the song from the last chapter is called "I Believe" by Diamond Rio! 


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams

Well... I've decided. I'm going to make this fic a bigger one!!! :D see's you all scream 'NO!' Well if you don't want me to... I'm joking! It's going to be about Ron going through life after Kim's death. Oh and while I'm thinking about it. Blake is Moniques son and Damian is her husband. I failed to mention that in the last chapter. Well here goes the next chapter!

Ron woke up in the hall with Kimberly laying asleep in his lap.  
  
"What time is it?" he whispered to himself as he looked at his watch. "3:30 A.M."  
  
Ron picked Kimberly up and layed her down in her bed. He covered her up and kissed her on the cheek. He then walked into his bedroom, set his alarm clock, and layed down to go to sleep.  
  
'It's cold in here' he thought. He rolled over away from the door to find the window open. The curtains moving with the wind. Ron layed there frozen for a minute. Then he got up and walked over to the window. He looked out. He couldn't believe what he saw. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. There was Kim, in a night gown, walking out side.  
  
"Kim?" he whispered. She turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Ron..." she whispered.

The alarm clock went off at 6:00 sharp.  
  
"Ugh!" Ron rolled over and hit the snooze button.  
  
"Come on Dad get up!" yelled the eight year old from the living room.  
  
"I'm coming." he replied. Ron got out of bed and changed. He made his way down stares only to be greeted with a big hug. "Goodmorning."  
  
"Goodmorning Dad!" said the hyper child. "Let's go to school!"  
  
"Alright." replied Ron grabbing a pop tart. "I don't know where you got this love for school from. It certainly wasn't from me."  
  
"Let's go!" she said impatiently.  
  
"Ok ok" he said walking to the door. "Let's go."  
  
They drove by Moniques and picked up Blake.

"Hey Ron!" exclaimed Blake as he jumped in the car. "Hi Kim!"

"Hi!" she said excitedly as they drove down the road and to the school. Ron dropped them off and head to work. He parked in the driveway and walked in.

"Hi Ron." said a woman behind the counter. She had dark hair and beige colored skin. Her lips were a warm red and her eyes were blue.

"Goodmorning." he replied walking in. She stared at him. His personality attracted her to him. Ron felt someones eyes watching him. He turned around to find her staring at him. "What is it?"

"Uh... Nothing." she replied as he turned back around. She continued to stare at him until someone came to the counter. They cleared their throat.

"Are you going to take my order?" they asked.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said turning around and immediatly recognizing who it was. "Hi Monique."

"Whatcha doing?" asked Monique with a grin on her face.

"What are you grinning for?" she laughed.

"You like him don't you?" she asked.

"Who?" she acted clueless. "You mean Ron? I was just looking around."

"Right. Well I might as well go ahead and order." she replied. "I'll have a number 3, Althia."

"Ok..." she replied. "That'll be 3..."

"Hi Monique." said Ron walking up to the counter bringing out someone else's order. "Hey Ron. Thanks for picking Blake up this morning." she said.

"No prob." he said looking over at the price on the register. "Don't worry about the order. I'll pay for it."

"Don't worry about it Ron." she insisted.

"You won't get your food unless I pay for it!" he teased.

"Fine!" she replied. "But I owe you a Naco!" She took her plate and sat at a table to eat.

"That was nice of you." said Althia.

"Oh Monique and I go way back." he replied. "She was my wife's best friend."

"Your married?" asked Althia as her stomach sank.

"Yes." said Ron. "But my wife past away 8 years ago."

"I'm sorry." she said feeling bad about bringing up the subject.

"Yea, so am I." said Ron.  
  
Next chapter up soon!!! REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 6: Family dinners

I'm getting reviews! I think I'm gonna cry... not really! But I'm still excited! Well... here's the next chapter!

It was Thanksgiving day, but Bueno Nacho was still open. It was around 3:00 when the office phone rang.

"Thanks for calling Bueno Nacho, Home of the Naco how may I help you?" asked Ron.

"Hello?" asked an older lady. "Is Althia there?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" he asked.

"This is her mother." she replied.

"Yes, ma'am. Please hold." he told her. He walked over to the register and got Althia. "Your mom's on the phone. I'll watch the register while your gone."

"Ok." she said walking over to the phone. "Hello."

"Althia? Darling can you come over for Thanksgiving dinner this year?" asked her mother, Ron over hearing the conversation. "You haven't came in the past two years!"

"Mom I know it's been a while since I've came, but I have a job!" she replied.

"But..." her mother began.

"I can't make it! I'll call you when I get home." she exclaimed and hung up the phone. She walked back to the register.

"Mom want you to come for Thanksgiving?" he asked.

"Yea." she replied immediatly knowing he over heard on purpose.

"You can go if you want." he told her.

"I can't I don't get off 'til 8:00." she replied.

"Well I'm letting you off early if you can stay here for another thirty minutes." he said.

"Really?" she asked. "But you'll be here alone."

"No I won't I'm going to go pick some company up." he told her.

"Alright, but if you insist." she said.

"I'll be back in a bit then you can take off for the night." he said walking towards the door and out of it. Less than a half an hour later, Ron showed up with Kim and Blake. They walked through the door.

"Naco's! Naco's!" they both yelled.

"Alright. Go sit down and I'll bring them out in a few minutes." he told them.

"You can go eat Thanksgiving dinner with your family." he told Althia as he walked behind the counter.

"Thanks Ron." she told him picking up her stuff.

"No prob." he said. She began to walk out from behind the counter.

"Awww. Their so cute." she said seeing both of the kids.

"Are they yours."

"The girl is. The boy is Monique's." he told her fixing two Naco's.

"Well, their adorable." she said walking out the door. Ron finished up the Naco's and took them to the two young children.

"Thanks Dad!" exclaimed Kim starting to take a bite out of the Naco.

"Don't forget to bless it!" yelled Blake.

"Alright!" said Kim. They blessed their food and began to eat as Ron went back to work.

A couple of hours later, while Ron sat behind the counter and the kids played at the table, Althia rushed in slaming the door, walking behind the counter, and into the office. The kids looked over to Ron with feared expressions on their faces. Ron gave them a blank expression.

"I'll be back in a minute, kids." he told them walking into the office and shutting the door. Althia was getting her Bueno Nacho over shirt and hat. She began to put the shirt on over her clothes. "What's wrong?"

She collapsed in the chair and began to cry. Ron walked over next to the desk.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"It's the same thing every holiday!" she said with anger keeping her face down to where he couldn't see it.

"But this year, it got out of control."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"My father has a bad temper and sometimes he will fight." she began. "My mother won't stand up to him, and I can't take it any more. I'm not going back home."

Ron thought about what she was saying for a moment or two.

"Did he hit you?" he asked.

"What?" she whispered.

"Did he hit you?" he asked louder. There was silence. Ron walked over to her and bent down. He reached his hand out and lifted up her head by her chin. There were several bruises and cuts on her beautiful tear stained face.

REVIEW!!! Need I say more? :D


	8. Chapter 7: Family Fueds

AHHH!!! I wrote this then some how deleted it! I'm so mad!!! AHHHH! Well... I guess I have to rewrite it... :( But Oh well... Here it goes... again. 

"MOM! You need to get out of there!" she yelled into the phone.

"Honey, I don't need marriage advice from my single daughter!" her mother argued.

"My he's abusing you! What are you going to do when it goes too far?!" she yelled.

"Althia, I'm alright! Honestly!" her mother began getting angry.

"Mom! He hits you and you stay with him. He hits me and you still stay with him?!" she yelled. "I don't understand you sometimes!"

"This is none of your concern!" her mother exclaimed.

"When I come over and find you dead one day would it still be none of my concern?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The phone was silent.

"I guess your right." she said. "I'll think of something to do."

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" came a voice through the phone.

"Who's that?!" yelled Althia.

"He's been listening in on the other phone!" her mother exclaimed.

"Mom! Run!" she yelled, but all she heard was the phone being dropped on the floor. Althia listened for some hope that her mother would pick the phone back up, but she heard nothing. Althia's heart began to beat faster. She then ran outside to her car and headed to her mother's house. Half way there her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Althia?" said a voice.

"Mom?!" she asked.

"I'm alright." she answered. "I ran out to the car when he came after me."

"That's a relief!" sighed Althia as she turned around in the nearest driveway and headed in the opposite direction. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." she answered. "I'm going to head to the police station to file a report."

"That's great Mom!" she said with a smile on her face. "I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye Althia, and thanks for your help." she thanked her.

"Your welcome Mom." she said as she drove off to 'Buck's Garage.

About an hour later...

"That will be $8.35!" exclaimed Ron to his customer as he handed him his bag.

"Here you go Stoppable!" said the bald headed, big belly man.

"Barkin?" asked Ron, but the man had already left. "Odd."

Outside...

"Bye Monique!" yelled Althia. "Thanks for the ride!"

"No prob!" she replied. "Do you need a ride this afternoon?"

"No. Their going to drop my car off here when they finish working on the breaks before I get off." she said.

"Alright! See you later!" she said driving off.

"Bye!" she yelled, waving to Monique as she walked in for work.

"Buenos Diaz!" greeted Ron as Althia walked in.

"Good morning Ron!" greeted Althia as she walked into the office. Ron followed her noticing her smiling.

"Ok... Who's the guy?" asked Ron flopping down on the couch in the office.

"What?" she asked laughing.

"Who's the guy?" he repeated.

"There is no guy!" she exclaimed.

"Well there has to be a reason your so happy." he said.

"My mom's leaving my dad." she smiled.

"And that's good?" he asked with a confusing face.

"RON!" she yelled. "You know that's good! You know about the problem."

"I know! I was just teasing." he replied. "Sheesh."

"Well this is no time to be teasing." she said.

"Man!" Ron said to himself. "Women and their moodswings"

Later on that afternoon...

"Booya!" exclaimed Ron. "Bueno Nacho is officially closed for the night!"

"Goodnight Ron!" said Althia as she walked out.

"Goodnight!" he said waving to her. Ron finished wiping down the counter and walked into the office. When he walked in he saw a purse. "Althia must have left it."

He took the purse with him and sat it in his car.

"I'll drop it off at her house after I pick up Kimberly." he said to himself. Ron got in his car and drove to Monique's house. "Hey Monique!"

"Hey Ron!" she yelled from the house. "Are you going to come in?"

"No! I have an errand to run!" he yelled. "Maybe some other time!"

At that time Kimberly poked her head out the door and began to run to the car.

"Daddy!" she yelled getting in.

"Hey!" he said. "How was your day?"

"Good!" she replied.

"Bye Monique!" waved Ron as they drove off and headed to Althia's house.

Meanwhile...

Althia walked inside her house and dropped her things on the couch. She was pooped after a long day of work, but something didn't feel right. She walked over to her recliner and turned on the lamp. When she turned around she let out a loud gasp. There across the room sat her father.

"Hello Althia!" he said with his cold voice.

"Why are you doing here?!" she asked as he got out of his chair.

"Well you should know." he said with a hateful voice. "You did encourage my wife to leave me!"

"Your wife is my mother and I care for her well being!" she yelled as he began to walk towards her. "Get away from me!"

"Your going to pay!" he exclaimed as he continued walking towards her. He raised his fist and brought it down with a force, hitting Althia in the stomach. She grabbed her stomach with pain.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled looking around for a source for help.

'Where's the phone?!' she thought running over to the charger.

"Looking for the phone?" he asked. "I got rid of them and everything else you could possibly use to help yourself!"

Outside Ron and Kimberly pulled up.

"Alright. You sit here while I go give Althia her purse back." he told Kimberly. "Ok?"

"Yes Daddy." she replied.

"Alright." he told her. "I'll be right back."

Ron walked up the sidewalk and to the front door, but before he knocked her heard something break and a yell. Ron wasn't sure what was happening but her ran back to the car.

"Kimberly?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes Daddy?" she asked.

"You sit here and don't open the doors for anyone unless it's me or Althia." he commanded her. "Alright?!"

"What's wrong Daddy?!" she asked with fear in her voice.

"Nothing! But I don't have time." he told her. "Lock the doors!"

Ron ran back up the side walk and to the door.

Back inside...

"HELP!" yelled Althia from the floor, as her father continued to beat her. She was bleeding and bruised.

"Shut up!" he yelled slapping her in the face. She struggled to keep him from hitting her again. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up from the ground. She pulled up her leg and kicked him in the stomach. "Ahhh!"

She fell to the ground and tried to scramble to her feet.

"Your going to die!" he yelled pulling a gun out from his jacket and aiming it at her. "Die you..!"

Outside at that moment Ron ran into the door knocking it down. Althia layed there in fear. Ron saw her father with the gun and in a matter of seconds ran over to him pushing his arm out of the way. Althia's father pulled the trigger blasting a hole in the ceiling.

"Run Althia!" he yelled. "Run!"

She scrambled to her feat and ran out the door. She looked around and saw Ron's car with Kimberly in it. She knocked on the door.

"Let me in Kimberly, please!" she yelled. Kimberly unlocked the door.

"What's going on?" asked Kimberly.

"Nothing." Althia told her. "It's alright."

"Where's Daddy?" she asked. Althia pondered the thought but did not have a good way to answer it.

Back in the house...

"Give me the gun!" yelled Ron trying to stay out of aim of the gun and trying to get it at the same time. Althia's father took aim but barely missed Ron's arm. It scraped Rons shoulder barely. "AH!"

"Who are you?!" yelled Althia's father trying to get a better aim of Ron. They fought until they fell with Ron on top of him. Both of their hands were on the gun and Althia's father pulled the trigger. Blowing a hole in the wall. Ron jumped up and pryed the gun from his fingers, and ran outside with the gun.

"Unlock the door!" yelled Ron to Althia and Kimberly as he ran towards the car. "Hurry!"

They unlocked the door and Ron jumped in laying the gun between the seats. He cranked the car and sped off towards his house as Althia's father ran out of the house. When they arrived Ron parked his car in the garage and closed it. He rushed them all inside.

"Kimberly... go to bed. I'll be up there in a minute." he commanded.

"Yes Daddy." she replied as she walked upstairs.

"Are you ok?" he turned to Althia.

"I'm fine." she said trying to walk.

"It doesn't look that way." he told her. "How long was he there before I got there?"

"Maybe ten minutes." she told him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hold on." he told her looking through the cabinets for a first-aid kit. He found it and walked back over to her. "Follow me."

He took her to the downstairs bathroom. He pulled out the alcohol swabs and bandages. He began to clean her cuts and bandage them.

"Thanks Ron." she told him. "Your a good friend."

"No prob." he said putting the first-aid kit on the bathroom counter. "You can stay here for the night. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No Ron I'll sleep on the couch." she told him.

"You sleep upstairs." he told her. "I probably won't go to sleep anyways."

"Alright." she told him as they headed upstairs.

"Here you go." he told her walking into his room. "And the bathroom's right next to the closet."

"Thanks again." she told him.

"Again... No prob." he told her. "Well I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." she told him but he had already headed down the hall.

"Kimberly?" asked Ron as he walked in her room. Althia was accidentally listening. "Are you asleep?"

"No sir." she said laying in her bed. He walked over to her.

"You want to say your prayers?" he asked bending down next to her bed.

"Yes sir." she told him. She closed her eyes, put her hands together, and bowed her head. "Dear God, Thankyou for this day and our new pet hamster at school."

Ron smiled as she continued. "And thankyou for Daddy, and Aunt Monique, and Blake, and Uncle Damian, and Althia. Amen."

"Goodnight." said Ron as he got up.

"Hey Daddy?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is Althia going to live with us now?" she asked.

"No Althia just needs a place to stay for a day or two." he told her.

"Oh..." she said. "Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight." said Ron and he went down stairs and went to sleep on the couch.

WOW! This is a long chapter for me! :D YAY! REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 8: Police

!!! I'm hyper!!! Oh sorry... I haven't updated in a while... Bet that's not a big suprise. Well I just signed up for Fictionpress today. My name there is Jeanette170... But I can't put anything up until the 16th... so I should have something up by the 17th. Anyways if you want to check it out go ahead! ANYWAYS! Thanks for the reviews... Here's the next chapter DUN DUN DUN!!!

Ron woke up around 3:30 a.m. the next morning when he rolled over on his arm that was slightly hit with the bullet.

"Ah!" he let out as he shot up from the couch. It had formed a scab while he was sleepy but it must have came off when he rolled over. He made his way to the bathroom and got out the first aid kit. He took his shirt off andbandaged it up and walked to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"Nacos!" squeaked Rufus pointing to the fridge.

"Rufus you know how to make someone's stomach feel better." said Ron pulling the nacos out of the fridge. He broke a few peices off for Rufus. He walked back into the living room with his nacoand sat on the couch. He grabbed the remote and flipped the T.V. on. The news was on.

"Gunshots were heard from this house earlier tonight when a car sped off down the road." said a reporter on the news. "Here we have the man who claims he was being shot at."

Ron's jaw dropped when he saw Althia's dad there on the television.

"Well I was just droping by to see my daughter, who lives here, when a blonde headed man rushed in with a gun." said Althia's father. "He shot a few times but missed. Then he ran out with my daughter and sped off down the road."

Althia's father began to fake like he was crying.

"I don't know where she could be!" he cried. Ron turned the tv off. He ran up stairs to get Althia.

"Althia! Althia! Wakeup!" he whispered shaking her.

"What?" she rolled over staring at Ron.

"Come down stairs with me... It's about your dad." he told her. He told her everything as they were walking down stairs. "We have to figure something out."

"Ron... I' m really sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It's not your fa-" he was interupted with a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door. There stood the police. Ron's heart dropped. "May I help you officers?"

"We would like to search your house." they told him. "A man's daughter is missing. She was supposedly kidnapped by a blonde headed man driving a car with this license plate number."

They showed him the number which was the number on Ron's license plate. Ron let them in anyways. Before they walked into the garage he suddenly remembered he left the gun in his car.

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9: Questioning

I'm back...

Ron followed the police out into the garage. The walked around to the back and looked at his license plate number.

"You have the same license plate as described." they said. "We need to search your vehicle."

Ron couldn't tell them 'No'. So he agreed. Inside he knew what was going to happen. The cops stared at Ron when they found the gun.

"We need to take you in." they told him. Ron heartwent to his throat. He couldn't speak.

"Ron's innocent!" yelled Althia.

"It doesn't look like that." said the cops.

"I know! I'm the mans daughter!" she yelled louder.

"Althia let me hand--" she cut him off.

"My father's lying!" she told them.

"Do you have proof." they asked.

"Don't I count?!" she yelled. "He said I was kidnapped, and I wasn't. My father beat me! Ron was just helping!"

"Daddy?" asked Kimberly. "What's going on?"

"We're going to take you both in for questioning." said one of the cops.

"Wait." said Ron. "What about my daughter?"

"She can come with you." he said. He picked up his radio and called a fellow officer. "Hey Ben. Bring thatguy in for more questioning."

Ron, Althia, and Kimberly all sat together at the police office. They called Althia into questioning first.

"Daddy?" asked Kimberly after Althia was out of sight. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing important." he lied.

"Ok..." she told him as she looked around. Althia was gone for about fifteen minutes then they called Ron in. Ron walked into the room. It was completely white with a camera in the right corner. He sat at a desk in front of the officer.

"What's your name?" he asked Ron.

"Ron... Ronald Stoppable." he replied.

"I need you to answer a few questions from me." he told Ron.

"Alright." Ron said starring the man in the eyes.

"What happened earlier?" he asked.

"Well it all started whenI closed the store for the night. Althia had left her purse and I was going to return it to her after I picked up Kimberly." he began.

"So you and Mrs. Gunter work together?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Ron.

"Are you two you know... in a relationship?" he asked.

"No, we are just friends." he told him.

"Ok, continue." he replied.

"Well I picked Kimberly up and went to Althia's house." he stated. "I walked to the door and heard yelling. Then I heard something break so I ran back to the car, told Kimberly to lock the doors, and only let Althia or me in. Then I ran back to the house and knocked the door down. I found Althia scrambling on the floor and her father holding a gun aiming it at her."

"So it was her father's gun?" he asked.

"Yes." said Ron continuing. "So I shoved her father and he shot and missed. So I told Althia to run and I fought her father. He shot at me a few times. He scraped my shoulder once when he shot but missed. Then I got the gun from him, ran out, got in the car, and drove home. I helped Althia out with her wounds and then we all went to sleep. Then I woke up when I rubbed my arm. Then I saw Althia's father on TV. I couldn't believe what I saw so I woke Althia up and told her. Then, the police came. So here I am."

"Alright." said the officer. "You can go sit outside. We're going to question your daughter."

"Ok." said Ron walking out and sitting down at ease. Knowing his daughter would tell the truth.

REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 10: Betrayal

Hi... I've been gone a while... I know... Curse you who invented school!!! Ahum... anyways... Let's continue with the story shall we...

Althia sat asleep in a waiting chair near Ron. There was a door between them. Ron sat there and watched Althia sleep for what seemed like forever. Then through a door across the room, Althia's father walked in. Ron immediately got up and sat in the chair next to Althia. Her father sat next to Ron. Ron felt a little uncomfortable.

"So are you her boyfriend?" asked her father sharply.

"No. I'm her friend and she works with me!" replied Ron.

"I advise you leave my daughter alone and mind your own business... Mr..." he said.

"I refuse to tell you my name, and if one of my employers is in trouble... as in a matter of life or death... well that kind of makes it my business." said Ron.

"You better watch your back." he said as Kimberly walked out.

"Daddy!" she said running up to him and jumping in his lap. Althia's father looked.

"Mr. Gunter?" asked the cop from the desk. "We need you in here for questioning."

"Alright." said Althia's father.

"Officer?" said Ron.

"Yes..." said the officer.

"May we go?" he asked as Althia woke up. "We've been here all day."

"Yes. But Ms. Gunter must go on her own free will... well you know this being a kidnapping reporting and all." he said.

"Yes sir." said Ron. He turned to Althia. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Yes." she said getting up and they all walked out the door and headed home.

At the house.

"Daddy?" asked Kimberly.

"Yea?" he asked wiping the counter off from dinner.

"I'm tired." she told him.

"You ready to go to bed?" he asked.

"Mmm hmmm." she said yawning.

"Ok." he said. "I'll be back in a minute Althia. Kimberly's ready to go to bed."

"Ok." said Althia looking at all the pictures in the living room as she heard Ron and Kimberly going up the stairs. There was a picture with Ron and a red-headed girl she didn't know in Bueno Nacho. She looked like Kimberly. 'That must be his wife.' she thought. Then she looked around at the other pictures. There was Ron and the same red-headed girl in kindergarden, and another at graduation, and another at a birthday party, and it went on and on until she saw a wedding picture. From the looks of it they had been through a lot together. Then there was a picture of Ron and baby Kimberly. By thereselves. Alone. What happened to her?

"Goodnight!" she heard Ron coming down stairs. She walked over to the couch to sit down before he got there. "Hey."

"Hey." she said.

"It's been a long day." he said sitting next to her. "Wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure." she said. "Kimberly asleep?"

"Yea she was tired." he said turning the TV on.

"I saw her baby picture." she said. "She looks like her mother."

Ron looked at her.

"Yea." he said not wanting to say anything else.

"She was pretty." said Althia looking at Ron. "What happened to her?"

"I don't want to talk about it." he told her and that subject ended there. They continued to talk. Ron didn't know how it happened, but soon their faces were getting closer and closer, until their lips met. Ron didn't want to but he returned the kiss and so did Althia. It seemed like forever, until Ron pushed her away. He felt as if he were betraying Kim. "I can't..."

Althia stared at him. Not knowing what to say but wanting to break the silence. Ron stood up and rushed up the stairs.

"Ron!" she rushed to the bottom of the stairs but Ron continued up the stairs and into his room. Althia stood there. Eventually she walked back to the couch and cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile upstairs.

Ron closed the door behind him as he came into his room. He leaned back against the door. He soon straightened himself up and walked towards the window. He opened it and crawled onto the roof. He sat on the roof and stared at the moon.

"Kim... I'm sorry." he said. He sat there and just stared.

Ok I kind of threw all of this together really quick, but REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11: Acceptance

I got reviews! YAY! Oh... well im glad the last chapter was suprising... I kind of just threw it together cause I really needed to update. Then it just all fell into place. Well here goes the next chapter.

Ron sat on the roof thinking till the sun came. He couldn't stay out there much longer. For one his butt hurt, the other they would be wondering where he had gone. Ron crawled through the window and into his room. He needed to talk to someone about the way he felt right now withAlthia, Kimberly, everything.

Ron walked downstairs and left a note for one of them to find to let them know he would be back soon. Then he got in his car and went to Monique's.

"Hey Ron!" she said opening the door. "I thought you didn't have to work today? Where's Kimberly?"

"I don't have to work and Kimberly's at the house." he told her. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright." she said letting him in. "You want some coffee?"

"Yea. That would be nice." he said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So..." she said turning the coffee maker on and leaning back against the counter. "What's up?"

"I... I kissed Althia." he said feeling ashamed.

"Awwww... Ron!" said Monique with a smile on her face.

"It's not cute!" he said. "It's wrong! I can't do this to Kim!"

"Ron! Kim is gone!" she exclaimed. "You have to face that!"

"I know she's gone. But that doesn't mean I should go off right after she died with someone else." he told her.

"Ron..." she began. "It's been eight years!"

"I don't care... it seems like forever." he said.

"Ron. Kim would want you to be happy." she said. "And it shows that you like Althia."

"I do not!" he told her. "She's just my friend who works with me."

"Who you kissed?" she asked.

"When you put it like that it sounds different!" he said.

"Ron... just give her a chance." she told him.

"I can't." he told her.

"Try." she said. "Just try Ron, or you're going to be a lonely man when your older all by yourself. Kimberly's not going to live with you forever."

Ron left a little while later. He had a completely different thought on things. When he walked in the house he found Althia and Kimberly in the living room playing with Barbies.

"Hey Ron." she said as he walked in.

"Hey." he responded seeing Kimberly look up.

"Hi Daddy!" she said holding a Barbie in one hand and waving with the other.

"Hey!" he said. "What are you two doing?"

"Playing with dolls. Who wanna play with us Daddy?" she asked.

"Uh... No honey but maybe later." he said not really liking the idea of dolls. He walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kimberly..." whispered Althia. "Can you walk upstairs real quick and take your Barbies with you. I'll be up there in a little bit to play. Ok?"

"Alright." she said with a smile carrying them upstairs to her room. Althia walked into the kitchen.

"Ron..." she said getting his attention.

"Hmm?" he asked turning around sitting down his drink.

"I'm... I'm sorry about last night." she said. Ron really wasn't expecting her to say anything about it.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." he told her putting his hand under her chin and lifting her face up so they had eye contact. "It's really my fault... running off like that making you feel guilty for something that wasn't your fault."

She smiled at him.

"I guess it's... just that since Kim's dead, I feel like I'm betraying her or something." he confessed. She looked at him with saddness in her eyes. It was silent. You could here a pen drop, maybe even a needle as their faces drew closer and closer until finally they met with one of the warmest kisses Ron had ever felt in his life. This time he didn'trun away.

Read and... wait you already did that. REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 12: Information

Hello! I haven't updated in a while... schools been hectic... We've been reading "Great Expectations" if you've ever read it you know how I feel... Anyways... you probably want to read the next chapter. I do not own Kim Possible... blady bla bla bla...

* * *

A few days later Ron and Althia returned to work. The day was going slow. There wasn't a lot of business, but a few customers every now and then. Around three Ron took his fifteen minute break while Althia cleaned the tables. Little did they know who was outside.

Outside in his vehicle sat Althia's father with three other men.

"Alright. You three go in and corner her. Then cut her throat and leave her there to die." he told them.

"Sure thing." said one of them. "We'll be out in no time."

"Well then get going!" her father yelled. The three men walked in and acted normal while Althia was wiping the tables. They walked up to the counter and acted as if nothing was wrong.

"I'll be with you in just a minute." said Althia. The three men then took this time and walked over to Althia. "Can I help you?"

One of the men had a knife pulled out and quickly began walking towards her, cornering her.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed. He pressed her against the wall. "RON!"

Ron heard Althia yelling. He got up and ran out the door of the break room and pushed the two men, behind the one with the knife, and out of the way. The knife was now at Althia's throat. Ron reached his hand over the man's sholder, grabbed the hand with the knife, and pulled it out of the way. Ron then pushed him against the wall, punched him, but was suddenly pulled back by the other two men. Althia stood there in shock not know what to do. She looked at the things she had around her and in a split second grabbed the spray bottle with the cleaner in it. She ran over to Ron and sprayed the men in the eyes. Ron got up.

"Get out!" he yelled. The two men with cleaner in there eyes scrambled to their feet and ran for the door. Quickly followed by the other man. "Are you ok!"

"Yea." she said. Shehugged him."Thanks Ron."

While they were in there embrace Althia's father outside had picked up his gun andwasaiming it for Althia's head. WhenRon looked out the window and saw him. Ron knew he had little time.

"GET DOWN!" Ron yelled. He threw Althia down on the floor and got on top of her. The shot broked the large window and glass came pouring down on them. Althia, not being able to see what was going on, covered her head in fear. Ron whispered,"Stay down."

Althia's father then, in rage, began to shoot out every window. When Ron realized this he grabbed Althia's head and tried to keep her covered as much as possible. When the firings finally stopped, Ron looked up. He then heard a car speed off down the road.

"Althia?" he asked.

"Ron! Are you alright!" she responded.

"Yea. Come on we're going to crawl behind the counter. Just in case he comes back." he told her. Ron let her go ahead of him and they quickly got behind the counter.

"Ron call the police!" she told him.

"We have no evidence that he done it." said Ron. Althia sighed knowing she was right.

"I'm really sorry Ron. You shouldn't be involved in this." she told him. "And look at the resturant."

"It's alright." he told her crawling into the break room. She followed. He then stood up and got the phone.

"Who are you calling?" she asked.

"Monique." he told her. "I'm gonna ask her if Kimberly can stay with her a few days."

"Ron... yo-" she began. He held his hand up for her to stop. Monique had answered the phone. He explained the entire situation.

"Of course Ron I'll watch her." she told him.

"Thanks Monique. I'll call you tonight. Bye." he hung up the phone. "Come on. Were going to take the rest of the day off and then we'll get something done about these windows."

"Don't you need to board them up?" she asked.

"Yea but it would take forever. They wouldn't finish bytonight." he told her. "I'll just lock the freezer and put every thing else in the break room that way no one can steal it." he told her.

"Ok." she replied as they walked outside and went home.

That night...

It was quiet as a car drove up in the Bueno Nacho parking lot. A man got out and crawled inside the window. He picked the lock on the breakroom door and got in. He then walked around to the front of the desk and looked threw the drawers finding one of Ron's name tags.

"Ron Stoppable..." he said. Then he looked up to see a picture of Ron and Kimberly on the desk. "So... You have a daughter. This could be interesting"

No one saw Althia's father enter or leave the resturant that night.

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 13: The Tapes

HI! I got reviews! I'm so happy! Anyways... it's a miracle! I'm actually updating within less than a week from the last chapter. I bet your all so proud. Anyways... Here's the next chapter...

* * *

Ron and Althia walked into the house quietly. Neither of them spoke as Ron went upstairs. Althia stayed downstairs and started making something for dinner. While Ron was upstairs he immediately check the cutalonghis side. He hadn't said anything or showed any pain while he was around Althia and he kept his other side towards her so she wouldn't notice. She'd worry.Hesearched his bathroom but there was nothing he could use. There might be something in the downstairs bathroom, but Althia would see when he would be walking towards it. He decided to finally just act normal until after dinner. He changed into a darker shirt when Althia called. 

"Ron! Dinners ready!" she yelled. He walked down stairs and sat at the bar attached to the kitchen. "I made grilled cheese. It's a little burnt around the edges. Hope you like em but that's allI could find in the cabinets and fridge that I could make."

"It's fine." said Ron with a grin. The burnt edges reminded him of Kim when she tried to cook. Althia noticed the stain on the side of his shirt, not being able to tell what it was because of the dark color.

"Ron, what's on your shirt?" she asked.

"Oh. It's just water." he lied.

"Oh." she said. They sat there eating quietly until she notice the stain getting bigger. "Ron? That's not water."

"Yea it is." he told her.

"Ron the stains getting bigger." she told him. Ron knew she'd know now.

"I'm fine Althia." he told her. "There's nothing wrong."

"Are you bleeding!" she asked walking around the bar and to his side lifting up his shirt seeing the cut all the way down his side. "Oh my gosh Ron!"

"Althia its alright!" he kept telling her.

"I'll be right back!" she told him running to the bathroom and getting the first aid kit. A few seconds later she came back. She crouched down next. "You need to take your shirt off."

Ron took his shirt off.

"Alright this is going to burn." Althia told him.

"It's just some little kid medicine probably. How bad can it b-" she put in on his side. Ron yelled.

"I told you." she said.The door bell rang. "I'll get it."

She walked to the door and opened it. There was Monique.

"Hey girl!"exclaimed Monique.

"Hey." replied Althia.Not wanting Kimberly to seeRon she asked,"The kids aren't with you are they?"

"No, is there a reason they shouldn't be here though?" she gave a grin.

"Monique!" exclaimed Althia. "Come on in."

Monique followed Althia in and sat down across the bar from Ron.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"It's a long story." he told her. "To put it short Althia's dad shot out all the windows at Bueno Nacho."

"I'm gonna run to the restroom." Althia told them walking off.

"Kimberly wants to know where your at." Monique told him.

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"Just that she was going to stay with a us a few days." she told him. "What's all this about anyways?"

"Althia's father," said Ron as Althia was walking out of the bathroom. "If Althia's father knows I have adaughter he might try something."

"Yea you have a point." she told him. Althia sat on another stool."So are you going to file a report about the windows?"

"I have no proof." said Ron. "He might come up with some story to use against us like last time."

"Don't you have video cameras?" she asked. Ron's face lit up.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that." he said. "But what if we can't identify him from the tapes. He did shoot from his car."

"Your always finding a negative side to it aren't you?" she said sarcasticly. "Let me watch the tapes and describe the guy I see. I after all have never seen him before."

"Alright. I'll bring you the tapes tomorrow." he told her.

"Well I better get going. I just came over to check on you two." she told them.

"Oh wait a second." said Ron. He whistled. "Rufus!"

The old little naked mole rat came down the stairs and climb onto the counter top. Ron handed him to Monique.

"Let him stay with Kimberly." he told her. Monique laughed at the little aged rat as she walked out. After Monique left Althia bandaged Ron's side. "I'm going to go upstairs for a while."

"Alright." said Althia as Ron went up the stairs and got him another shirt. He then stepped outside the window and sat on the tops of the roof to think. Every thing was quiet until he heard something in his room. He looked through the window to see Althia walking out of the door with her bag.

* * *

Read and Review! 


	15. Chapter 14: Broken Blocks

YAY I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS! Anyways... about some of the reviews. Ron said 'if' Althia's father knew he had a daughter. He could have just forgotten all about the little red headed kid at the police station.Ron put on a dark shirt because if he put on a light one the stain would be red. With a dark shirt you can't really tell what kind of stain it was. Now... 'cheesy grin' back to the story that I can't get out of my head...

* * *

Ron followed Althia out of the bedroom. As soon as he turned the corner she was goingdown the stairs. So Ron walked faster. He caught up with her at the door.

"Althia? What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going home." she told him not looking at her.

"But... why?" he said. "It's too dangerous."

"It doesn't matter." she said. "I've done seperated you from your daughter and put you in danger more than once and I've probably destroyed your resteraunt. So... so... just let me go!"

Althia's hand reached for the door knob. Ron reached out and grabbed her other hand by the wrist.

"Althia..." he began.

"Let go of me Ron!" she exclaimed.

"Althia... just let me..." she cut him off again.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled. It was silent. A pen drop would have sounded like a loud explosion in this silence. "When... when Kim died, all I had was Kimberly. And that's all I really thought I needed. So I pushed everyone else out. There was a block there. I blocked everyone out but Kimberly. I wouldn't let anyone in. For eight years that block was there! Eight years! ThenYOU started working at Bueno Nacho. So I treated you like every other employee. But then you did something. I don't know what it was but you broke that block Althia! I don't know how. You just did! And at first it bothered me, but Althia... well... I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you... and Kimberly does too. And if you leave now... I guess I'm just going to go with you."

Althia looked up at Ron with tears running down her face. She let go of the the door knob and turned to Ron.

"Oh Ron." she ran over and jumped on him. Throwing her arms around his neck.

"Althia?" he said. "My... side."

The both fell on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry Ron." she told him wiping her face and laughing a bit.

"It's ok." he told her sitting up and laughing. She threw her arms around him and kissed him, knocking him back on the floor again.

* * *

Review! I demand you review! um... Please... 


	16. Chapter 15: Movies always need Popcorn

Yep... I had another writers block. I need to break those blocks. ANYWAYS! Here's the next chapter. I will say this chapter will be short, but I can't have the next few chapters all put into one so... ya know. But I will try my best to update as much as possible. I'll get my friend Whitney to make sure of it. So if I don't update... IT'S WHITNEY'S FAULT!

* * *

The next day Ron and Althia went to Bueno Nacho to get new windows up. Around lunchtime Monique pulled up with the kids in the back. Monique got out.

"Good morning!" said Monique.

"Hey Monique!" said Ron walking over. "Here's the tapes."

"Alright." she said taking them. "I'll take them by the police office this afternoon."

Ron looked behind Monique at the car. Kimberly had her face pressed to the window waving to him. Ron smiled and waved back.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"Ron it's only been a day and you act like you two have been seperated for years." Monique laughed.

"Well it's like the first time we've been seperated this long." he said. Monique laughed.

"I got to go. It's time for their lunch. I'll see you later Ron. Tell Althia I said 'Hey'." she replied.

"Alright. Bye." he said.

That night...

Ron and Althia were alone, and bored out of their minds that night. Ron had sat down on the couch and started looking through the TV guide to see what was on.

"Althia?" he yelled.

"Yes." she answered.

"There's a movie coming on in about five minutes if you want to watch it." he told her.

"Sure, Ron. I'll be in there in a second." she told him. She went into the kitchen to make some popcorn, burning it the first try, but getting it right the second. She sat down on the other end of the couch. Ron noticed the popcorn.

"I want some..." he scooted over and tryed to grab the bowl.

"No..." she said pulling it away from him. "It's all mine!"

"Fine." said Ron, acting like he didn't care anymore. Then he jumped over tackling her. "I'll steal it!"

"AHH!" she yelled laughing at the same time and clinging to the popcorn bowl with dear life. She jumped up and ran across the living room with the popcorn bowl. "You'll never catch me!"

"Oh, yes I will!" exlaimed Ron, charging at her. She ran around the coffee table. Ron stood on the other side. "You can never defeat the almighty popcorn chaser!"

"The what!" she asked laughing, keeping away from him.

"The almighty popcorn chaser!" he repeated, running around the table and jumped at her. He knocked her down and himself. The popcorn bowl flew through the air and landed on the other side of the room.

"My popcorn!" she yelled. She glared at him with a playful evil look.

"What are you going to do about it!" he asked.

"This!" she tickled him. He laughed.

"No! Not that! Quit it!" he laughed on the floor. They continued to laugh and carry on in a childish way on the floor until they were both out of breath. "The movie's... starting."

"Alright." said Althia standing up as Ron sat on the couch. Althia sat right next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Ron, surprised, put his arm around her. Althia looked up at him."I love you, Ron."

"I... I love you, too." he told her as he kissed her, and there they fell asleep watching a movie, and did not wake up until the morning.

* * *

REVIEW! I'm so sleepy. I need to go to bed. REVIEW! 


	17. Chapter 16: Appointments

Well I'm actually updating :D This is like a flashback to let you know something that happened.

* * *

Before Monique went by to pick up the tapes. 

"Come on kids!" she yelled waiting at the door.

"Coming Mom!" yelled Blake. "Come on Kim."

"I'm coming." she was putting her shoes on. They both finished and walked out the door. Monique made sure to lock the door before she left.

As soon as Monique had left. A man got out of his vehicle across the road and ran up the walk way and to Monique's door, picking the lock. He finally got the door open and barged inside. He searched for all the phones in the house. He immediately bugged them all and put them all back where they belonged. Althia's father left quickly, forgetting to lock the door back.

Later on that evening Monique came home and noticed the door unlocked. She was worried.

"Kids... you stay right here." she told them walking in, grabbing a walking stick propped up in a corner next to the door. She began searching the house. "I know I locked that door."

Monique finished searching the house, then she let the kids in.

"I guess I'm just going crazy." she said to herself. The phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Mrs. Emmerson?" asked a unknown voice on the other side of the phone.

"Y- Yes it is." Monique replied.

"We checked our records yesterday. It seems it is time for your sons semi-annual dentist appointment." said the mysterious voice.

"Oh... alright. When is it?" she asked.

"We can squeeze him in tomorrow around... three. Is that alright?" asked the voice.

"That's fine." she replied. "Thankyou."

"No. Thankyou."said the voice. Monique thought the entire conversation was odd, but brushed the thought aside and went to take a shower. She went to bed without another thought about it. The next morning she called Ron, hoping Althia would answer.

At Ron's.

"Hello?" asked Althia yawning.

"Hi. It's Monique." she said.

"Oh hi. I'm glad you called or we would have been late for work." she said.

"Well I guess it's a good thing." she said laughing slightly. "Well, I was calling to let you know that Blake has a dentist appointment today and I thought we could surprise Ron by bringing Kimberly over for a while. It's only been two days, but they can't be away from each other long."

"You're right. I'll get Ron to drop me off. Around what time?" she asked.

"I'll drop her off around two thirty." she said. "And I'll be back to pick her up around eight."

"Ok." she said. "I'll see you then."

"Bye." said Monique hanging up the phone.

"Bye." said Althia.

"Who was that?" asked Ron.

"Oh... it was... my mom." she said thinking quickly. "She wants to see me around two today. Do you think I can get off early?"

"Sure." he said.

"Can you drop me off here and she'll come by and pick me up?" she asked.

"Yea, no biggie." he said. "We need to hurry or we'll be late."

In the vehicle outside of Monique's house.

"So... you're not going with them to their 'dentist appointment'. To bad for them." said Althia's father. "This'll give me a chance to have a short reunion with my daughter."

* * *

:D Whitney didn't even remind me I updated all by myself! Mommie wow! I'm a big kid now... oh Ahem... Review please! 


	18. Chapter 17: Secrets Revealed

So, I'm like making this updating thing a habit... I'M SO INCREDIBLY PROUD OF MY SELF... Ahem... Back to the story.

* * *

"I'll see you later, Ron." Althia said shutting the car door.

"I'll be home around five thirty." Ron told her from the car window. "Ralph's going to close up tonight."

"Alright. Bye." she told him.

"See ya!" Ron replied driving off. Althia hurried inside to clean up a bit before Kimberly got there. It wasn't that much longer until she arrived. Monique had to drop her off in the driveway because they were running late for Blake's dentist appointment.

"Hey Kimberly!" welcomed Althia when Kimberly got to the door.

"HI!" she said with her perky smile. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's not off of work yet. He'll be home soon." she told her.

"Oh. Ok." she said walking in and sitting on the couch. Time went by fast as the two watched movies and played.A little after four Althia asked Kimberly to go ahead and get her bath.

"You need to go ahead and get your bath so you'll have it out of the way." she told her.

"Ok." said the red headed child as she ran upstairs. Althia walked into the kitchen and just stood there for a minute or two pondering what she could do while Kimberly took a shower. She suddenly had the urge to go upstairs and explore the only room in the house she'd never been in. She made her way up the stairs and to the door to the room across the hall from Ron's. She hesitated before opening the door. It looked like a normal guest bedroom. Nothing special, but then the thought came to her. 'Why didn't Ron let her stay in here instead of sleeping in his room and him on the couch.' She walked in and looked around the room. Then she opened the closet. Inside was nothing but a hanger or two and a wooden block on the floor. She stepped in the closet to look around the corner. Stepping on the wooden block, and moving it just a hair, she heard a door open. She turned around to see a door inside the closet leading to a secret room. She didn't want to go in, she really didn't, but something was calling her.Inside there was a long table with little models of houses on them. She studied them for a moment, until she realized they all had something in common. Every second floor window had a balcony on it. Against the walls of the room she saw signs with writing on them saying, 'Balconys on every window' or something similar to the sort. She didn't know what to think of the sight until she turned around and a saw a computer. Immediately the computer screen clicked on. A man, who looked a little younger than she was on the screen.

"Hi!" said the figure on the computer.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Wade, and I'm guessing you're Althia?" he said.

"How'd you..." she began.

"Ron's told me about you." he said. "This is where he comes and thinks."

"Does he like to build things, too?" she asked looking at the little houses.

"No. It's a thing he's working on." he said. "He wants all houses to have balconys on their upstairs windows."

"Why?" she asked sitting down in a chair near the computer.

"He didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"About his wife's death." he said.

"No." she said. "What happened?"

"She fell outthe window in their bedroom." he said. "Ron blames himself 'cause he wasn't home."

"Well that's not his fault!" she exclaimed. "Someone's got to tell him that."

"Try to find someone who hasn't. Ron just won't let it go." he said.

"Althia!" came a yell.

"Kimberly's done with her shower. I've got to go." she told him.

"Goodbye." he said.

"Bye." she said. Althia left the room and figured out how to close the door back. Shewalked out into the hall and helped Kimberly brush her hair.

* * *

So... um... REVIEW! I'll try and update soon again!


End file.
